Speed of Life
by Funky-Skiz-Taboo
Summary: AU Buffy is pressured into taking something that she later regrets. Plz review its my first story.


Just a short story with a bit of spuffy in it. AU where Buffy is under peer pressure to take drugs. In this story Buffy is still a sweet and inncoent 17 yr old. Spike a 20 yr old who has befriended her by helping her out whenever she falls through the cracks.

**Speed of Life**

"Come on Buffy! It's just a little tablet." I shake my head no. I may be rebeleous, what with going to Riley's house party, getting drunk and partying on a Friday night. But I don't do drugs. Do I?

That's what I origionally thought. Before I started drinking. Before I saw my best friend Faith kiss three guys in a row. Before I watched her get high by jabbing a needle in her arm. Still, I'm not that rebeleous. Right?

Three hours later, after crashing and falling from a chair, it all started registering. Lying down on the ground, I felt it rushing through my vains. Wow I thought. Maybe it's not that bad. I'm not hungry. I'm not tired; heck I've been dancing non-stop for an hour! Yeah, I thought to myself maybe it isn't that bad at all.

I suddenly feel myself standing. I look down and see two arms snake their way around my waist.

"Hey babe!" Riley whispers sexily in my ear. Wait – since when is Riley sexy?

"Wanna walk down to the beach. Waves are high!"

I smile and kiss him. "Sure. I'm a pro surfer!"

I notice Faith walk pass and wink at Riley and me. I wave back and watch her grab two guys and yank them into the house. What a stupid slut! The next thing I know is Riley is dragging me down some street with me laughing in his ear.

I look ahead. No beach? Where did the beach go? Oh well. Hey look, swings!

"Let's swing!" I yell and run up to it and try to sit down, then "oomph!". Ouch, now my butt hurts! Great!

I hear Riley laughing at me so I turn around just in time to see his face change. He slowly walks towards me with a funny struggled look on his face. He smiles a dirty smile and I laugh.

"On the ground baby? Is that where you want it?" He winks at me.

"Huh?" What is going on, I don't want anything. I suddnely get the look on Riley face. He wants me. Ew!

"Oh come on Buff! Why else would you have taken the wizz? You want me, so let's go!" I start laughing. It is funny! He actually thinks I want to do it with him. I may be high but be for real. "As if!" I tell him. "I would never want you!" I stick my tongue out only to receive a brusing slap on my cheek.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? You moron!" He pushes me down. "Get off!" I'm scared now. I don't know what's going on. It's as if everything went blank. I can't see very well and I don't remember much. I have no clue as to where I am or who I'm with. Or what he is doing to me! "Get off!" I yell again then scream when he shoves me further into the ground.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

I struggle, trying to get his prying hands away from me. He attacks at my skirt. It rips I start sobbing. This can't be happening! Then just as he unbuckles his belt he is ripped away from me. I scramble to my feet and run a couple of metres before tripping and falling. I watch as a man who I vagualy recognise scares of my attacker. I watch the man slowly walk towards me.

"Buffy?" I look up into those beautifull blue eys and I am transfixed for a moment before jumping up and running around him, laughing my head off!

"You saved me Spike! You saved me from the …the …bad person!" I squeal as he grabs my arm and sits me down.

"Buffy? What's going on?" he looks into my eyes and I know he can sense something.

"What have you taken? What are you on?" Spike asks me gently.

I lean forward and stare up at him before yelling to the world "Speed!" As I open my mouth to get fresh air Spike stick two fingers down my thoat. I gag. Then it comes up – everything. Everything that was sitting in my stomach now lays dead on the grass.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I've been lying here on Spike's couch for the past four hours. I watched the sun go up and shine into my burning eyes. I was unable to sleep and my stomach muscles are to painful from dry reaching and hunger put together to close the curtains.

"How are you feeling?"

I turn and see Spike standing in the doorway holding a plate full of pancakes.

"Sore, I hurt everywhere." I say, barely audible. Spike sits down.

"Your lucky I live by. He could have really hurt you." I look at him wandering how he happened to come by.

"I needed milk. I was just down at the 7/11."

"Oh" It's funny how he knows what I'm thinking. It's like he can see right through me.

"Buffy, why did you do it. I don't understand what would make you want to take shit like that."

It took one look at his pained face and I broke down. I couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't know I even took it. I was just doing what everyone else was. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed as the tears ran selfishly down my face.

Spike pulled me into a tight hug. When he pulls back I turn away.

"Hey, look at me." He said putting his finger under my chin. I look up into his caring eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. I still love you not matter what. I know what it's like. I've been there remember. I know what it's like when your in that situation. I just want you to understand that the speed you took, may have felt liike a good time, but it's not a speed of fun. If you constantly use it, it becomes a speed of life. It becomes your life. It's not healthy. Not for you, me anyone.

"I know." I whisper. "It's never going to happen again. It was too scary and out of control. I promise you I won't ever touch the stuff again." Spike places a soflt kiss on my lips pulls me into a warm hug.

It's true, I think to myself. I don't want to ever see that stuff again. I sit there on the couch with Spike watching the sun continue to rise form the horizon out the window. I wipe a tear falling from my eye. Never again, that's a promise.


End file.
